Absolute Control
by Prompt Master
Summary: A darker side always lurked in the recess of his mind. But he released it, because he knew that he would finally get his revenge on the world, one pure maiden at a time. Kyuubi had given him Control, and he would bring the world to it's knees. Info Inside


Hello to everyone that will be reading this. You will find that I am not a normal writer. My "stories" will never reach more than two thousand words in length, and will never go past one chapter. The reason is this: I will never have the time, nor the material to finish a story. This is my first story, but I do not think it will be my last.

Now the reason why I have said all this, is because, I want those that read and review to write the next chapters. Tell me if you are interested in writing your own version of this story, or you want a chapter to be uploaded into _this_ story, with your name on it.

The reason I am the Prompt Master, is because my stories will be meant to prompt other to finish it. In essence, a fanfiction community within the fanfiction site.

* * *

Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the sewers. Nothing could be heard except for the faint, yet steady heartbeat that echoed through the halls.

He watched as the eyes approached him, and gave a hate filled, predatory smile. He kneeled before the eyes…

_Soon…_

_Soon my child, you will rise._

_Soon you will have…_

The eyes flashed malevolently.

_**CONTROL!**_

Naruto jolted awake.

'_Kyuubi_,' Naruto was panting heavily and could see that he was visibly shaking. He closed his eyes and began to calm.

'I can't show any weakness. I must be the strongest out there', he thought to himself, '_and in here_'.

It seemed to him that even though he had been able to fully master the Kitsune's Youki, he would still get these dreams filled with with a… lusty malevolence. If he let that damn fox take even a small semblance of control, he would be done for. For even though he could severe **it's** chakra, it would be completely against the will of the biju.

'This has gone on too long!' He thought angrily. 'Time to deal with this.'

He felt the familiar half-chill of entering his own mind. before him stood the fox. In all its nine hundred foot glory. But instead of a cage holding it back, it now wore a collar.

"Alright, Kyuubi, what do you want."

The fox played innocent. "**What, moi, I haven't ben doing anything since you little fucktard stole all my chakra."**

Naruto twitched. Without all of its chakra, the kyuubi could no longer just hurl promises of pain and suffering like it was used to. And so instead, it had begun to rely on the sharp wit that every kitsune was famous for. "Save it Fox, I know you have been screwing with my dreams, so what do you want."

Kyuubi got up and stretched. "**Well kit, because I am just so bored in here, I decided to give you a little… gift. There is nothing really for me to do anymore, because I have been drained of all my power. Since I already receive your sensory input, and I will be dying when you do, I want to make a lasting impression.**"

Naruto blinked. There was a lot of things he was expecting but this was not it. His eyes narrowed. "Alright, I'll bite, what does this gift entail?"

In addition to the Fox's eyes, you could now also see a a toothy white smile, all of its killer intent backing it up. "**I will be giving you **_**Control**_**.**"

Naruto didn't flinch. "Oh? What type of weak power could you offer me in your pitiful state?"

Kyuubi's grin seemed to widen. "**Child, this power should not be treated lightly. That being said, it is the most fun you will ever have. I believe you remember the Hyuuga girl?**"

Naruto remained stoic.

"**That girl had an enormous crush on you for the longest time. Even though you know her feelings for her now, there are still hundreds of girls out there that might just act the same way. Naruto… this will allow you to take **_**Control**_**. **_**Control **_**of everything. You can **_**Control **_**everyone around, barring those with a larger chakra supply than yours. Mind, body, soul, and even **_**time **_**will bend to your will with this ability. And all with a single thought. And the fun part is, they don't even have to be willing. You can override the thoughts to their bodies, and simply keep them as helpless little puppets, with you as the master puppeteer.****"**

Naruto's own smile seemed to become darker and darker as Kyuubi's monologue continued. Underneath his happy exterior, a darker, burning hatred for the world had lurked, unable to take revenge due to the repercussions. But this… _this_ would solve all his problems.

"How about you show me exactly what you mean Fox?"

Kyuubi began to laugh. "**Gladly.**"

A projection came to life.

Haruno Sakura was just finishing up her rounds at the shinobi hospital. It was a long day and she was ready for a nice shower and a night of sleep. A quick sprint and she was home. But… something felt… _wrong_.

'No it must be nothing.' She shook her head as though she was clearing some cobwebs and entered the apartment. Heading into the shower, she quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped under the steaming shower head.

'Aaaahh,' Sakura moaned. 'Sweet relaxation'

She didn't notice her discarded clothing fading into nothingness.

'_I need to take more breaks like this,_' she thought to herself as she began to rub her breasts.

'They seem more sensitive…' she though looking down at her pert B cup breasts, only for her eyes to widen in shock. "They're growing!"

Indeed, her rather flat chest was expanding rapidly, going from B to C to... G?

'Did they just jump four cups?' her breathing becoming more and more ragged. As the sped of growth began to decline, she was suddenly aware of another tingling sensation, in her nether regions.

'Nooooo…uh…Oooooooh" Sakura's pleas for ending quickly became moans and whimpers as her ass began to swell, sensitivity to pleasure going up with it.

The shower seemed to stop on its own and Sakura was left lost in pleasure, cumming several times. She tried to finger herself to her _Sasuke-kun_, she really did, but his face was becoming a distant dream. Jet-black raven hair becoming spiky blond, black eyes becoming a dreamy ocean blue.

'What? NO! Naruto can't be the man of my dreams! I wouldn't ever let him…put his cock in my pussy. _**Sakura you're losing. **_And putting his hands all over me… completely dominating me.

She reached her first climax to "NARUTO-SAMA!" And her second and eventually her tenth. Finally, jelly legged, she pulled herself out out the tub and into the hallway.

"Wait, where am I?" For some reason, she suddenly felt shy and insecure. As she began to think, she realized. '_This… This is Naruto-Sama's apartment._' Now unconsciously referring to him as her master, her brain rewrote itself to accommodate for her sexual tension.

'_Naruto-sama must be asleep. Sakura-chan needs to be a good slave for Naruto-sama. Sakura-chan will kneel at Naruto-sama's bed until Naruto-sama wakes up…_'

Kyuubi grinned."**Well kit, have you made-up your mind?**"

Naruto was battling with a raging hard-on. "This seems very… lifelike. Is she actually kneeling by my bedroom door, with G sized tits and a huge juicy ass waiting for me to fuck her, or is it just one of your fucked up fantasies?"

Kyuubi barked out a laugh, "**Silly Naruto, didn't you know this is both? This is for real. Accept, and you will have a willing fuck bunny until the day she dies. Deny and she finds herself at home in bed commando with a dildo in all of her holes, still staying a submissive little whimpering bitch."**

Naruto's grin matched Kyuubi's predatory one. "Well fox, if she has given herself up to me, who am I to turn her away? Alright Kyuubi, I accept."

* * *

Please read and review, I will be keeping this story up as in progress for the next month. If I have not received a favorable response, it will set as completed, and I will just move on.


End file.
